Medical students as well as experienced doctors learning new surgical techniques must undergo extensive training before they are qualified to perform surgery on human patients. The training must teach proper techniques employing various medical devices for cutting, penetrating, clamping, grasping, stapling and suturing a variety of tissue types. The range of possibilities that a trainee may encounter is great. For example, different organs and patient anatomies and diseases are presented. The thickness and consistency of the various tissue layers will also vary from one part of the body to the next and from one patient to another. Accordingly, the skills required of the techniques and instruments will also vary. Furthermore, the trainee must practice techniques in readily accessible open surgical locations and in locations accessed laparoscopically.
Numerous teaching aids, trainers, simulators and model organs are available for one or more aspects of surgical training. However, there is a need for model organs or simulated tissue elements that are likely to be encountered in endoscopic, laparoscopic, transanal, minimally invasive or other surgical procedures that include the removal of tumors or other tissue structures. In particular, there is a need for realistic model organs for the repeatable practice of removing a tumor or other undesired tissue followed by the closure of the target area by suturing or stapling as part of the same surgical procedure. In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a surgical training device that realistically simulates such particular circumstances encountered during surgery.